1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coating composition and plastisol composition. More particularly, it relates to anti-chipping coating composition and plastisol composition useful for coating metallic surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As anti-chipping coating compositions, there have been proposed those comprising blocked urethane prepolymers and polyoxyalkylene polyamines or alkylene oxide adducts of alkylene diamines, disclosed in JPN Patent Lay-open Nos. 226062/1984 and 168957/1982.
Polyvinylchloride plastisol compositions containing adhesion promoters comprising blocked urethane prepolymers and active amino group-containing mono- or poly-amides are already disclosed in JPN Patent Publication No. 52901/1984.
Such coating compositions have drawbacks, such as insufficient adhesion properties (curability) with heat treatment at lower temperature within shorter period of time and also poor resistance to chipping, or have problems of poor appearance of coatings, such as blister, skim and pinhole, or poor storage stability.